The Truth of the Tablets
by Music Person
Summary: How were the tablets really created? Well, they weren't even created for the government or the Society. They were created to be the downfall of three perfect little girls (who are now three perfect teenage girls). I only own the two characters that are not Cassia in the last chapter. (If you want to know who they are, read the story!)
1. Chapter 1

Cassia looked around the museum at the abandoned artifacts. After the Society lost control, everything was going to be returned. She smiled, wondering what everyone's reaction would be to getting their treasures back.

She stopped at something she had never noticed before. They were tucked away behind some other things, but the fancy case they were in advertised their importance. In the case was a red ribbon, a stuffed bunny, a stuffed alligator, and a red, a blue, and a green baseball cap. These items were not a part of life today, but they also were not the antique artifacts that usually graced the ornate, delicately carved cases.

"Can I help you with something?" Cassia turned around to see a young man with red hair. Cassia recognized him immediately as someone who could possibly answer her question.

"Why are these six items in a case much more special than them?"

The guide looked at the items, then back at Cassia. "Before the society fell, I would have told you that these belonged to the great people who allowed themselves to be possibly harmed by testing the tablets." He leaned in closer. "The truth is the society's scientists didn't even create the tablets." With each word Cassia became more and more curious. "The 'scientists' were brainwashed into truly believing that they worked to develop them. They helped recreate them, but they did not develop them. The actual creators were the owners of the baseball caps." The young man hung his head, as if in shame, as he said, "The tablets were created to be the girls' demise."

He walked over to a bench and motioned for Cassia to sit down. Slowly, she did sit. "It all began long ago, before the Society was even an idea, in the city of Townsville."


	2. Battle, Hair Clips, and the Mall

Blossom's hair ribbon came untied as the robot slammed her into a building. She stood up just in time to see Buttercup swing the robot over her head and toss it to somewhere in the countryside. "You know, you can just destroy the robot here so that we don't have to go and dismantle it after school."

Buttercup looked over at Blossom, a somewhat confused smirk on her face. "Wow, we need a day to sleep in. Did you really forget that this is the first Monday of Summer?"

Blossom looked over to the High School, where all she saw were the students that had missed many days of school or failed a class so that they had to go to summer school. She looked to their house, realizing that her things for school were gathered for her to just run by and grab them. "I guess we've woken up by the mayor calling us so many times it was just habit for getting my school stuff before we left to fight."

Bubbles flew to them at that moment and heard what Blossom had said. "You are too school fried still. Come on! Let's remind ourselves that it's summer by having a mall day."

Both Blossom and Buttercup got excited, until Blossom remembered, "We still need to clean up the robot." They all agreed that as soon as the robot was cleaned up they would have a mall day. They flew off to where Buttercup had thrown the robot, but could not see it anywhere. Eventually, Blossom saw a piece of paper pinned down by three flower hair clips: one pink, one blue, one green.

_Don't worry about the robot, we took care of it. Go enjoy your day at the mall!_

Bubbles knelt down and picked up the blue hair clip. She placed it in her blond hair. Blossom did the same with the pink, and Buttercup with the green. They all shrugged and started flying to the mall.

"Maybe the mayor did this as a way to thank us or something," Buttercup suggested.

"No, he couldn't have gotten someone there that quickly," Blossom mentioned.

Bubbles' smile grew. "Who cares? It's done and we get to go shopping!"

Blossom and Buttercup relaxed. The robot was cleaned up, it was the first weekday of summer, and the mall was calling. What did they have to worry about?

As soon as they got to the mall, they headed to the food court for cinnamon rolls for breakfast. As they sat down to eat, three boys came up to them. They all sensed their presence before they even saw them. The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Hey girls!" Brick greeted while grabbing a chair away from a young man at a table nearby and sitting in it at the girls' table. Boomer leaned on Bubbles chair, and Butch did the same to Buttercup. "Will today be the day you accept our request?" For about a year, the boys had tried to get the girls to date them. The girls rejected every time, but they all secretly had wanted to say yes since the beginning. The boys were jerks, even right after they said they had changed, but each girl hoped to be the one to actually tame their matched color.

Buttercup shoved Butch off of her chair and scoffed. "Not if you were about to die and it was your dying wish."

Butch promptly clutched his hands on his chest and faked a heart attack. "Please, let a man die wondering what might have been had he survived." The girls, having finished their breakfast of cinnamon while the boys failed to impress them, stood up and walked away. Butch got up off the floor. He looked at Brick and asked, "What do we try next?"

Brick looked over to where the girls had left. He saw they each were wearing the hair clips. "We go home, and see what they really think."


	3. Spying and a Plan

The boys headed to their hideaway on the edges of Townsville. A cold wind that would have chilled even a polar bear welcomed them home. They snuck into their home, which held the best computers and scientific tools despite the homes run-down appearance. Butch and Boomer plopped down onto the moth-eaten couches they had while Brick logged into their main computer. In a matter of minutes, three different video feeds came up on the screen. They all showed a teen jewelry store in the mall they had just left. The boys each watched carefully as they saw and heard what the Powerpuff Girls saw and heard.

"I can't believe those three would ever think we would date them!" Buttercup exclaimed, obviously talking about the Rowdyruff Boys. When neither Blossom or Bubbles responded, she asked, "Am I right?"

Blossom sighed, thinking about what her sister had just said. "Brick does seem somewhat cute. He's mean, but I think he might have a chance at changing. Maybe he just needs someone who can show him how to do it."

Bubble drew her attention away from a necklace she was thinking about buying to look at her sister. "I didn't want to say anything because I figured you two would disapprove, but I've thought about that some with Boomer.

"Well." Blossom and Bubbles turned toward Buttercup. Her head hung low and she kicked the ground, but in a barely audible voice, she admitted, "I've thought about that too, but with Butch. I don't know what happens, but I feel calm when he's around."

Bubbles thought about what Buttercup had admitted. "Remember the day I found out I was going to be head cheerleader?" Blossom and Buttercup nodded. They also knew that that was the first day the Rowdyruff boys had flirted with them. "I was so excited I thought I could go on and on and never be still again. When I saw Boomer, I froze."

"I forget things when Brick is around." Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom, the one that the other two admitted was smarter than them.

The girls all looked away, not sure of what to say to each other. They knew that the first time they met the boys, it was their kisses that had destroyed them, but did that mean anything? They all continued shopping, knowing that someone would bring up this conversation again later.

The boys all looked at each other, stunned.

"Really? That's all we have to do: convince them we can change if the right person guides us." Boomer couldn't contain his anger about how simple it was.

Brick walked over to a table with a tarp over three items. He grabbed hold of the tarp, making sure his hands were in the perfect positions. "Boys, I give you how we will get rid of the Powerpuff Girls." He threw off the tarp to reveal three jars of what looked like candies. One held red, one green, and one blue. Brick then went to a small lab to mix some chemicals that Boomer and Butch knew they would never know what to do. "Now that we know how the girls truly feel about us, that makes getting rid of them even easier." Brick pulled away three different vials and poured each one into a different jar as he described them. "A forgetfulness serum for Blossom, stillness serum for Bubbles, and a relaxing serum for Buttercup. We give these tablets to the girls, make them think it's candy, and while they are affected by them, we destroy them."

Butch looked confused. "How is making them think they are being affected by being in love with us supposed to make a difference?"

Brick shook his head, even though he knew at least one of his brothers would be confused. "If it was the first time they were feeling the strange feelings, they would know something was wrong. Using how they naturally feel about us and making them actually trust us, they will let us destroy them." Butch and Boomer still looked skeptical. "Imagine it: Blossom without her knowledge and quick thinking; Bubbles without her high energy; Buttercup without her anger. If we take away what makes each girl unique and make them think it is perfectly normal, they will be ours for destruction."

While the other two slowly understood, they heard the door open. A teenage Princess Morbucks entered slowly. Her once extremely curly red locks hung in loose waves. She wore a yellow blouse that fit her form perfectly. A denim mini skirt was tight around her waist. Silver stiletto heels that made all three boys wonder how she walked graced her ankles. The shoes were made even more amazing when she broke out into a dash for her secret boyfriend, Brick. He was prepared and scooped her up and spun her around. The spin ended with a kiss by the evil lovebirds. Only Brick liked Princess (he even actually did love her), but the two brothers tolerated her. After all, it was her kissing up to her rich daddy that got them such fancy equipment.

The over-done PDA was ended by Princess asking while leaning in a little more to Brick, "So, what did I interrupt?"

Brick shrugged. "Nothing that's more important than you."

Princess weakly and playfully pushed him away, which ended up in him coming even closer. "So what's not as important as me that I interrupted?"

"Nothing much. We just figured out how to destroy the Powerpuff girls once and for all." This time, Princess pushed Brick away for real. The stunned look on her face asked for more information. "Don't think you are going to get anything out of me." Princess leaned back into him and gave him a puppy-dog pout and huge eyes. "I don't care what you do. You are going to watch our plan unfold and have no idea what is going to happen. All you can know is that it involves the contents of those three jars." To keep Princess from asking more questions, Brick pulled her face to his and continued their kiss.


	4. Impressing the Girls

"Hey sweetie!" Boomer came up behind Bubbles in the park.

She whipped her head around. "Don't ever call me that." Her head snapped back around to the book she was reading.

Boomer ran around the bench Bubbles was sitting on. "Look, I know I've been a jerk. I just don't know how to be good." This got Bubble's attention. "I just need someone who can teach me how to be good." Bubbles closed her book, and looked down at the cover. Boomer placed his hand on hers. "I know I can't buy your trust, but I bought you a little gift. He held out a light blue gift bag. Bubbles hesitantly took it from him. She opened it to find a small bag of blue candies and a stuffed rabbit. She smiled and looked at Boomer.

"I'll teach you."

Buttercup punched the punching bag with all of her strength. Butch walked into the gym and went straight over to her. He watched for a minute. After a while he said, "You know, I've always admired your strength."

Realizing for the first time that he was there, Buttercup gave the punching bag a tender tap. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking you for a chance." Buttercup looked at Butch. "I want to change, and if anyone can change me, it would be you." Buttercup went back to her punching bag, and Butch looked downhearted. "Well, if you change your mind you'll probably find me somewhere." He placed a green gift bag on the floor next to Buttercup's green duffel bag and left. Buttercup turned around and looked at the bag. She opened it to find a small jar of green candies and a stuffed alligator. She quickly ran out of the gym.

"Butch!" A still downhearted Butch turned around to Buttercup's voice. "Okay, I'll give you a chance." Butch's face brightened.

Brick took a deep breath as he walked up to Blossom. "Hey girl! You know, I've been meaning to ask you if it hurt when you fell from heaven."

Blossom turned around frustrated. "One: that line is way too cheesy to work with any girl, nevertheless one that you have known your entire life. Two: I am not going out with you." Blossom then turned back around and continued walking.

"Well then don't go out with me." Blossom didn't turn around, but she did stop. Brick took the opportunity to walk back up to her. "Don't go out with me, but teach me how to be a gentleman so I can make some other girl very happy."

She tried not to let her face show it, but it hurt Blossom's heart to hear Brick talk about him being with other girls. "First, prove to me that you have the ability to change." Brick smiled and gave her a small pink gift bag. Blossom slowly took it and opened it, expecting something to launch at her. Inside was a jar of red candies and a red hair ribbon. She stared at the two in awe that Brick would even think of getting something for her. It wasn't until Brick cleared his throat that she even remembered he was still there. Regaining her composure, she responded, "Okay, I'll go out with you."

Brick looked surprised. "What happened to you just helping me?"

Blossom just shrugged and replied, "If you thought enough to get me such nice things, you deserve a chance as someone's boyfriend." She stepped closer, finding herself a second later in his embrace.

Across the street, Princess watched the hug. After they finally let go, she watched Brick take a tattered hair ribbon that had seen too many battles out of Blossom's hair and tie in a new one. Princess watched the two walk off with Brick's arm around Blossom's shoulders. When they were out of sight, Princess ran to the Rowdyruff Boys' hideout with nothing but revenge on her mind.


	5. The Morbucks and the Candy

Princess stormed into the Rowdyruff boys' hideout. Her pounding footsteps echoed, daring the rats to get in her way. As soon as she entered, she saw what she was looking for: the three jars of candy that Brick had shown her a few days before. She grabbed a few of each color and stuffed them in her bag. _I'll take these candies to Daddy so he can get his scientists to figure out how to mass produce them so those boyfriend stealing Powerpuff girls don't feel so special._

She ran out of the hideout to the helicopter waiting to take her back to Morbucks Mansion. As soon as she was inside, a butler slammed the door, sensing that if he did not make his mood match Princess's her wrath would turn to him. The whole ride, Princess's icy stare tried to freeze the wall in front of her. When they landed, Princess went straight to her father. Using her best innocent, woe-is-me voice, she said, "Daddy, Brick is cheating on me with Blossom."

He looked at his little girl. "Now, why would you think that? You both hate her."

As much as she tried to seem like a hurt little girl to get her father's sympathy, she could not stop some rage. "I thought he hated her too, but I saw him give her some of this candy." She reached in her bag and pulled out the candy she had swiped from the hideout. Her father looked at the candy with great interest. Princess continued, "He made it in his lab, just for her. I want you to make your scientists figure out how to mass produce them so Blossom isn't so special."

He took the bag from Princess. "Yes, well, I'll see what I can do." With that, she kissed her father on the cheek, and left. Before she got too far away, he said, "Just so you're not surprised if people talk about it, I've officially been voted onto the Townsville City Board."

Princess laughed. "Oh Daddy, I knew as soon as I heard you were running that you would win."

They both went their separate ways, Princess to figure out how to get revenge on Brick, since revenge on Blossom was already in the works. Her father went to the labs to tell the scientists to test these strange candies.

A few days later, Daddy Morbucks went back to the lab to see how the candy studies were going. Princess hadn't been able to think of anything better, so she had just been giving Brick the silent treatment. Daddy Morbucks was having some trouble of his own. He just wanted on the board for power, but as soon as he was on it he realized that the board didn't have much power at all. He needed some way to control the people. As soon as Daddy Morbucks walked through the door, the head scientist greeted him. "Oh, sir, you must come immediately. Those candies do fascinating things."

The two walked to one window that showed an animal testing room with mice in a maze. The scientist continued talking. "The reason I wanted to show you these mice was because they usually go through the maze quickly and find the cheese. We've used this maze so many times they had it memorized! After we gave them the red candies, they can't remember anything. They will go down tracks that they've just gone down and turned back due to a dead end. Some even forget that they want the cheese."

After they watched the mice, they moved on to some monkeys. "Now, usually we can't keep these monkeys still at all. They're always jumping around acting crazy. But, whenever we give them the blue candies, they just go still. There's hardly any movement at all."

They left the monkeys and went to the next viewing area. Inside were hamsters. "Now, if you know anything about hamsters, I don't even have to explain this one." The small animals that usually you could not even see their legs move were walking at a much slower pace. They weren't in their usual hurry to go anywhere. They were calm.

Daddy Morbucks turned to the scientist. "How long do the effects last?"

The scientist checked the data they had. "It's different for every animal, but if these were used on something with the body mass of say, a human, it would last about an hour."

Daddy Morbucks smiled. "Figure out how to make it last longer." _I have found my way to control the people._


	6. The End of the Plan

Weeks went by and the Powerpuff Girls trusted the Rowdyruff Boys more and more. They showed more promise of becoming decent citizens, and the girls were glad they had given them a chance. The boys kept giving the girls their special candy, and the girls kept feeling as if their response to being around the boys was normal. Little did they know that the worst was still to come. Princess, having not come up with any better way to get even with Brick for being with Blossom, continued giving him the silent treatment. Her father kept gaining trust among the other town board members.

About a month after Princess caught Brick with Blossom, an announcement was supposed to be made to the whole town. The girls convinced the boys that they needed to know what was going on in Townsville, so they would meet for the announcement and go have a triple date afterward. Brick knew that this would be a good time to finish his plan, but after spending so much time with Blossom it was hard for him to. Could it be possible that Blossom teaching him to be good had actually turned him good? Did he even fall in love with her in the meantime? He shook those thoughts out of his head and did the final thing necessary for his plan. On the candy he and his brothers were planning on giving the girls tonight, he coated Antidote X: The one thing that would take the power away from the Powerpuff girls, turning them into normal people that would be putty in the boys' hands. He gave each of his brothers the bag they were supposed to give to their girl, and they went to the park where the announcement would be made.

They did their somewhat traditional greeting with the girls. Brick and Blossom enveloped each other in a tight hug, Boomer picked Bubbles up and spun her around, and Butch and Buttercup held hands. Then they each presented their girl with the candy. Once each girl had her candy, they announced that they each had a gift for their boy.

Blossom tried to speak, and eventually words came. "Y-You three have done amazingly so far."

Bubbles looked at the ground, and spoke in a barely audible voice, "We just wanted to do something to reward you."

Buttercup was the first to hand a small gift bag to Butch. "It's not much, but we thought you deserved it."

When the Rowdyruff boys opened their gifts, they found baseball caps. The colors matched their traditional shirts perfectly. It wasn't much, but it was also the first gifts they had ever received that they hadn't had to beg for. They all looked at each other, and knew without saying a word that they had to stop their plan. As soon as they looked back to their girl, fear spread across their face. The girls were about to eat the candy!

"STOP!" All three boys cried out, but it was too late. In the next instant, the Powerpuff girls were on the ground, as if in pain. Immediately, the boys tried to help them up. When their legs were too weak, Brick motioned to the others to grab their girl and carry them to Professor Utonium's lab. They took off, but the crowd gathered to hear the announcement was too thick. Even from the very back, they saw Mr. Morbucks step up to the podium and reveal tablets similar to the candy the boys gave the girls, but the tablets were slightly bigger. They couldn't understand everything, but they caught onto a few words and phrases. "Red...only...emergency. Blue...survive. Green...calm. Everyone will have a set." The boys only paid enough attention to know that Mr. Morbucks had somehow gotten their candy and it was based off of those. As soon as enough people were receiving their tablets for the boys to see a path, they took it. The girls still hung limp in their arms.

They burst through the doors of the Utonium household. Brick set Blossom down on the couch to look for the Professor for help. He found him at his computer. "Professor Utonium! Hurry! Your girls are in trouble!" The professor went downstairs as quickly as he could and told the boys to take them to his lab. When he asked what happened, Boomer and Butch looked at the floor ashamed while Brick explained. "Us dating them was supposed to be a trick from the very beginning. The candy we gave them weakened them, but they thought the effects were just from them liking us. Tonight, I coated the candy with Antidote X so their powers would be gone. Then they gave us these baseball caps, and they were the first real gift we had ever received. We knew right then we had done the wrong thing, but they had eaten the candy before we could stop them. You don't have to believe that we tried to stop them, but please believe the part about the Antidote X."

The professor nodded, and tried to use Chemical X to revive them, but it didn't work. "You must have put so much Antidote X on there that Chemical X won't get them their powers back."

They all looked disappointed, until they heard Bubbles' voice. "Will it work well enough we will be able to just be like normal girls?" Boomer erupted into tears of joy. Scared of hurting her even more, he ran to Bubbles' side and gently held her hand.

Professor Utonium assured her that them being normal girls was possible. Another, slightly rougher voice was made known. "Good. If something is going to happen to make Butch cry, I want to see it."

"Well, you're going to get your wish." Butch soon started sobbing and ran to Buttercup with open arms.

After watching the tearful encounters, Brick slowly walked over to Blossom. He started crying when there was no sign of her making any sort of effort. He held onto her and let his tears roll down his face onto hers. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch watched, almost ashamed to be so excited when Blossom still showed no sign of recovery. The professor searched the lab for something that might wake her up. Brick suddenly felt two arms holding him back. Scared to let go, he opened his eyes and saw that Blossom was indeed waking up. The two felt like they could be in each other's arms forever, but it could not be.


	7. Epilogue

"When the first time people were going to be matched happened, they all agreed to be matched, thinking that everyone would believe the pairs they were in were perfect. That was true for Bubbles and Boomer, and for Buttercup and Butch, but early on people could still have an influence on the matching. Mr. Morbucks was in power, and Princess finally had a way to get even with Brick for him dating Blossom. She got her father to convince the people who decided the matches to match her and Brick so he couldn't be with Blossom. Actually, a lot of the rules having to do with schedules and curfews were Princess's influence so that Brick would never get to see Blossom." The guide bent over, his red hair hiding his face.

Cassia let this story soak in. Three boys who wanted three super-powered girls to be destroyed were the reasons the tablets existed? She looked back in the cabinet, where the three baseball caps, the crocodile, the bunny, and the hair ribbon were. The gifts mentioned in the story. Still, one thing confused her. She looked over to the guide and asked her final question. "How do you know the story in so much detail?"

He looked away, as if he were ashamed to answer. He looked at Cassia, and recognized her as one of the main people who fought for freedom. Still, he was embarrassed to admit the truth. About that time, a young red headed girl about the same age as the guide came in. She waved to the guide and called to him. "Blake!"

He turned around, and a huge smile showed on his face. "Bloom!" They jumped up and hugged each other, as Cassia went back to her viewing, fine without an answer. Besides, she figured if they were that excited, there was obviously something keeping their love apart. Thinking about it, she remembered all those nights when she was matched with Xander, but Ky kept showing up in her dreams. The guide, Blake turned back to Cassia. "I still didn't answer your question." Cassia turned around, about to say that the answer wasn't that important. Before she could, Blake started talking again. "If anyone else would've asked, I would have left this next part out and let you believe that's all there was to the story. Mostly, that's because it sounded so cheesy no one would believe me, but I've heard your story and I know I can trust you." He turned back to the girl. "There was a law that was never published because it didn't seem very important, but Princess got it enacted. Basically, it said that the descendants of Blossom and Brick would be forced to live in the same city, but never matched. Also, by chance, those same descendants always fell in love somewhere along the way and were tortured by the Society letting them know that they were supposed to be matched, but that law got in the way." Blake turned back to gesture to Bloom to come forward. "Because the Society fell, Bloom and I can be together."

Cassia looked at the two, and compared them to Blake's description of Brick and Blossom. She immediately figured it out. For one more reason, she was glad the society was dead.


End file.
